Problem: What is the value of $n$ such that $10^n = 10^{-5}\times \sqrt{\frac{10^{73}}{0.001}}$?
Answer: We will simplify the fraction inside the square root first. Since $0.001=10^{-3}$, we can rewrite the fraction as $\frac{10^{73}}{10^{-3}}=10^{76}$. The entire equation becomes $10^n=10^{-5}\times \sqrt{10^{76}}$. Taking the square root of $10^{76}$ gives us \[\sqrt{10^{76}} = \sqrt{10^{38\cdot 2}} = \sqrt{(10^{38})^2} = 10^{38}.\] Therefore, our equation now is $10^n=10^{-5}\times 10^{38}$. The right hand side becomes $10^{-5+38}=10^{33}$. The equation becomes $10^n=10^{33}$, so $n=\boxed{33}$.